


T'estimo

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF, NBA fandom
Genre: Angst, But most of all fluff, Catalan, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rio olympics, death mentioned, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You left for a ring right?[...]so, come back"





	

**Author's Note:**

> [I miss them so much](https://www.instagram.com/p/R1rGPaM90G)

It was the one person Kevin didn't except to get a call from. He answered without there being a caller ID, he wasn't even sure why he answered. 

He had been playing the newest NBA video game when the call came, "Kevin?" He paused the game with wide eyes, recognizing the voice instantly. His mouth spread into smile, "Ricky?" He heard a chuckle on the other line "yeah, it's me" Kevin already knew that but he couldn't help but smile even wider at the comfirmation. 

"Wow, man, what's up? How's it been? It's been so long..." Kevin suddenly felt his heart drop to his stomach and something twist in his chest at the same time. Ricky laughed some more "yeah, it has. I- oh can you talk? I-i mean you're busy all the time now and I-" Kevin's smile faltered. Remembering the way he shut Ricky down at the recent Olympic games, had said he was too busy to talk. Fuck. "I didnt mean anything. Sorry" Kevin groaned, why the fuck was Ricky apologizing? "I- uh" Kevin realized how him groaning must have sounded to Rick and quickly apologized before he could make Ricky feel worse. 

"Ricky, no, I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so sorry man" Ricky didn't say anything and for a second Kevin thought he had hung up, which if he had he wouldn't blame him but he heard soft breaths and continued "about in the Olympics when- when I blew you off," Kevin grimaced at his words "oh. That. Pfft I had forgotten about that" Kevin closed his eyes.

"Well I'm still sorry. Sorry about that and everything." 

"For leaving?" 

Kevin felt the feeling in his chest and stomach intesify. Kevin recognized it as guilt; guilt for leaving Ricky. 

"Ricky" he breathed out his exteammates name like it would solve everything, like it would make him understand somehow. 

"What? You said you were sorry about everything. I want to _know_ , Kevin" 

Kevin placed a hand on his forehead, "I'm sorry I left _you_ but that's all I'm sorry about. Ricky, please, _please_ "

"You left for a ring right?" Kevin honest to God felt like crying, the ache in his chest kept growing with every word from the Spaniard "so come back, Kevin" Kevin bit his lip trying to hold back a sob "Ricky, please" his voice cracked and he prayed that Ricky would just stop, stop making him feel so guilty. 

Should he feel guilty? 

"Sorry, I just miss you. Its hard, I mean Karl is good and Zach too but they're young and its just so hard and my life, I- its changed so much with my mom-" his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat a few times before he continued, Kevin wished for nothing more than to be next to his friend. He had tried calling Ricky when he found out about his mother's death but the phone was disconnected and he tried everything but "Sorry. God, this isn't why I called" he sobbed and he sounded so weak "Ricky, It's okay. It'll be okay, I promise" 

His words must have done something to cause the Spaniard to let go. He started crying, sobbing and sniffling. Kevin looked up trying to blink his tears away until he couldn't and just let them roll down without trying to stop them. 

"Sorry" it was weak and Kevin was so tired of hearing him apologize, "Stop apologizing." Kevin took a deep breath before he continued speaking "I tried calling when you-your mom passed but your phone was disconnected and I tried everywhere but It didnt work then at the Olympics I did that to you and fuck, Ricky, I was such an asshole. I have meant to apologize but I was too much of a coward. Im so sorry, bro" 

Ricky took a quivering breath and laughed, "Its okay, Kev" Kevin shook his head and wiped his face with his hand. "Let's meet up soon, so I can hug you and kiss you and apologize the correct way" Ricky laughed even more "yeah, okay" 

They talked about Cleveland and Minnesota and their families and many things for a while until it was too late to be awake. 

"Hey, can you bring your ring? I've never seen one in person and I want to know what mine will look like" 

Kevin chuckled, "sure but only if you let me see yours when you get it" Ricky agreed to it and said Good night in Catalan, Kevin too. 

"Oh, Ricky you know I didn't mean to leave you right?" 

"I know. T'estimo, Kev"

"Love you too" 

Kevin hung up and laid a hand on his chest, he took a deep breath, let it out and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Kyrie about it. Couldn't wait to see Ricky.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write these two and well here it is. 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone -again :( - so i apologize for the mistakes...
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> [I miss them A LOT](https://www.instagram.com/p/e6K4O9Rd3U/)
> 
>  
> 
> [please](https://youtu.be/spiAzoEEct8)


End file.
